


Take My Breath Away

by LadyWolvie82



Series: Life at the Library of Ancient History [3]
Category: Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Cats are awesome!, Celes is a badass, Family, Multi, Wedding Planning, friends helping each other, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWolvie82/pseuds/LadyWolvie82
Summary: Lightning and Serah spend the night with Celes and Locke; Sabin, Vanille and Lebreau stay with Fang. Surprises await for Fang and Lightning as they finish preparing for their wedding the night before. One shot sequel and conclusion to "Will You be Mine?" and "A Shot of Courage" - Rated T for language, suggestive themes and alcohol; borders on M. Complete.





	Take My Breath Away

"Light…are you okay? You've been a nervous wreck the past few months and everyone at the library has taken notice of how you've been acting as of late…" Celes begins, before seeing the sight that reminded her of her own wedding to Locke years ago, how nervous and scared she was when she tied the knot. Locke and Celes offered Lightning one of their two guests room to help with the tradition of the pinkette not seeing her soon-to-be wife the night before their big day. Serah, who is her matron of honor since Celes didn't want to be in bridal party, also came to the Cole/Chere residence via the suggestion from Celes, to help calm the nerves of the anxiety ridden security officer. Locke immediately agreed.

"Fuuuuuccccckkkkk…Celes, is that you? Fuck me and fuck my life!" Lightning replies, embarrassed that she was seen in such a manner to which she curls up into a ball and cries uncontrollably, for the lone reason that she can't see Fang tonight and was missing her beyond words. Serah also sees this and joins Celes in comforting the older Farron. Although the younger pinkette doesn't say any words to her sister, her gesture spoke all the words that needed to be said.

"It's okay, Light. You remind me of myself the night before Locke and I got married. You have us and Serah to help you get ready for your big day. It's going to be all right…" Celes reassures, using a lullaby-like tone that is famous for calming Lightning, and everyone else too, down. Even Serah can attest to how the lullaby tone Celes uses has calmed her nerves, especially with both the younger Farron and the librarian helping Lightning plan the wedding. Celes offered to sing at the reception for free – to say thanks to Lightning for their friendship – plus helped the older Farron write a poem that was to be read to Fang at the ceremony. Like Locke, Serah was grateful her older sister and Celes have a solid friendship and that someone like Celes is supportive of Lightning's sexuality.

Celes takes Serah to the den which is also the area where she does her singing exercises to keep her voice sharp to have a heart-to-heart. At first, Serah was taken aback by this but the smile on Celes' face made her smile. "Serah, I don't think I can ever say this to you enough but thanks for staying here overnight. I know how stressful this is, seeing your sister is getting married in less than 24 hours, but it means the world to me you're helping me help her. The both of you are sisters I wish I had, and you are both always welcome here if you need to a place to crash for a while. Locke and I welcome you both with warm, open arms…and I hope you don't mind we adopt you into our family…" Celes starts with her eyes becoming watery, before Serah gives her a hug usually reserved for Lightning, Fang and Vanille.

"I'm beyond honored to hear that from you, Celes. I cannot thank you enough for being supportive of Claire and her sexuality. Since we were kids, I feared that no one wanted to be her friend because she is into women. Then you and Locke came into her life and welcomed us into your lives with open arms and acceptance. You two are welcome to stay at either of our homes as well. Don't tell her this, because it was her idea more than mine, but we wanted to adopt you both into our family since you two first became friends. Thank you again Celes, for everything. It means more than just the world to both Claire and I that you consider us a part of your family." Serah said with a smile that made Celes smile even more, knowing that the family/friendship they have will stand the test of time.

XXX

Fang was a nervous wreck. Vanille, Sabin and Lebreau all stayed over at the home Lightning and Fang shared for years. Sabin begged Fang to allow him to stay over, with the reason that she'll need a sparring partner to help calm her nerves the day before she ties the knot with the pinkette being the convincing factor. He was also the Best Man for their ceremony, since Fang ran out of options there prior to asking him. Vanille wanted to see the custom tuxedo her older sister pulled a Hail Mary to get, while Lebreau, a childhood friend of Fang's and in the bridal party with Vanille, knew about the Oerban's behavior in occasions like this and stayed with her – not only as moral support for Sabin and Vanille, but to also give her wedding gift to Fang and Lightning which only Lightning knew about beforehand, as the gift itself wouldn't be allowed at the reception.

"Fang, these are the final hours for you as a bachelorette. Starting tomorrow you'll be Mrs. Farron…hee hee hee…anyway, I brought you and Lightning your wedding gift. Remember when we were at the animal shelter a month or so back and you two were staring at that grey and black haired tabby kitten? The one who was reaching out with his paw and declared you two his humans when you first interacted with him? Well…I brought him home and helped Lightning with the adoption paperwork after I paid the fees in full when you were sick, so now he's all yours. Mind you, he'll need his shots soon but I took care of the appointments and finances on that so no need to worry about that. His name is Soda, before I completely forget…" Lebreau said as she undid the door to the carrier Soda was in, before he darted out of said carrier and hurled himself to Fang's arms, resting on her shoulder. The brunette rested her cheek to his fur while his purring calmed her down as his face nuzzled into her neck.

"You did that? And helped Light with all the bloody paperwork? I really don't know what to say here…" Fang starts to say before getting misty eyed, only to have Lebreau, Vanille, Sabin and Soda give her a group hug.

"That's what family and friends are for, Fang. Your wild ass is stuck with us whether you like it or not and until you're blue in the damn face. After all, I'm really glad you asked me to be Best Man for this when you and Lightning planned your ceremony. My boyfriend would be so proud of me," Sabin says in the manner that gets to Fang whenever Lightning was unable to, which is very rare. Soda's comforting purr echoed his statement.

"Sabin is right. You're stuck with us…and I'm your little sister. You can't break our bond either", Vanille continued but added her signature giggle that made Fang chuckle. Knowing that she has the support of her younger sister, a new kitten and two close friends with her on the eve of her wedding, Fang was surprisingly able to get a good night's rest although she wasn't holding Lightning in her arms as she normally would be caught doing. Soda slept on the window sill, guarding Fang throughout the night, keeping her safe.

XXX

The venue for the ceremony was the least expected place for Fang and Lightning to choose as their place to exchange vows of love and forever, and for more reasons than one: The Library of Ancient History. Fortunately, the library had a room big enough to hold a ceremony that they wanted: a small gathering of family and close friends. Lightning and Celes had to pull a Hail Mary just to secure it despite them both working there. Set up for the indoor ceremony was a chore, as not only Fang and Lightning being a same-sex couple, but also the décor and theme they wanted: a blend of their past, present and future.

Locke had one talent outside bartending at The Spinning Edge: he was legally able to officiate weddings. Shortly after he and Celes tied the knot, he wanted to be able to wedding ceremonies. Inspired by the friendship Celes and Lightning have, Locke wanted to officiate the ceremony of whoever Lightning would marry one day and he was beyond ecstatic when Lightning and Fang got engaged at The Spinning Edge a year ago. Once the venue was secured, Locke had to convince Celes to have lunch with Lightning and Fang so that he would ask them if he can officiate their ceremony. Celes tagged along, as she wanted to ask them if she could sing at their reception. Light and Fang quickly agreed to both offers.

Fang surprised everyone by arriving to the area first. Her hands were sweating and was wiping them on her street clothes while waiting for Sabin and Vanille with her tuxedo and dress shoes. Sabin noticed how nervous the brunette was and had a brief chat before she went into a private restroom to change. "Fang…as your Best Man and close friend, congrats. You and Lightning are so fucking perfect for each other. You bring out the best in each other and I can't ask for more. Keep making her happy and she'll keep making you happy", Sabin said in his usual manner – serious with a splash of cheekiness both Fang and Lightning adored about him. The brunette remained speechless as she gave him a hug and mumbled a "thank you" he was barely able to hear.

Once done getting changed into her tuxedo, she greeted Locke in her cheeky manner, which hid her nervous state. Locke took note and capitalized on it. "Oerba Yun Fang getting so bloody nervous on her big day? I thought that anyone from the all mighty Yun Clan doesn't get nervous…oh my gosh, someone get her a…" Locke starts in his sarcastic manner before getting the side eyed glare Fang shot at him.

"What the fuck was that, Cole?! You tryin' ta get into ma pants…" Fang shot back, knowing that the reply usually would shut him up, but it didn't work this time.

"You wish. The only person whose pants I want to get into is Celes'. You're really dying to get into Lightning's pants…I can tell by the look in your eyes how much you want to really go Kama Sutra with her after the reception and a private quickie during it!" Locke replied, ending the brief exchange. Both laughed as it put Fang at ease. Fortunately, only Sabin heard it, causing him to chuckle. It was exchanges like this that helped convince the two women to have Locke officiate their wedding. He knew when to be serious around them both but also knew when to have a laugh with them. Fang gave him a hug to say thanks for officiating their ceremony.

XXX

Guests arrive a few minutes early due to traffic and an accident near the venue, much to the relief of the bridal party as well as Fang and Lightning. Serah and Celes helped doll Lightning up to where Fang wanted to do her after the reception and a private quickie during it. Lightning would be escorted down the aisle by Hope and Sazh, her brother and father figure respectively. Sabin and Locke both suggested this to the women during the planning, in which Lightning gave Sabin a photo he wanted to get but was upset when he found out that it was bought. Fang gave Locke one of her knives, as she talked to Cyan about what knives bartenders can carry there to defend themselves if needed.

Once they arrived, Celes, Serah and Lightning went into a room reserved for the bride. Lightning's dress was simple but made her feel like a million gil. Serah gave her sister a hug and a congrats while Celes stayed for a few minutes – not only to touch up on the makeup she had on, but also have a few words with the older Farron. It was this exchange that gave the pinkette all the confidence in the world, even though she had two shots of Jameson with Celes the night before, which helped her sleep as she was ridden with anxiety – not only will she see Fang for the first time in a few days, she was also going to see Soda for the first time since she signed the adoption paperwork to get him home after the reception was over with.

Locke and Fang were the first to arrive on the platform and took their respective spots. Fang's only comment to Locke was to let her know when Lightning is walking down the aisle. Locke's reply to that was the V sign with his tongue in between, while her comeback was the middle finger going in and out of the O she created, which caused the guests to laugh their asses off, Celes included as she instigated this scene by giving Fang the same gesture Locke did five minutes before. Sezter, playing the piano in an unseen area, played throughout the entrance of the bridal party; their appearance had everyone either smiling or crying happy tears for how well the wedding outfits were. Celes took her spot with the guests in the front row, which she was seated next to Leo. This was the cue Locke needed to let Fang know that Lightning is about to walk down the aisle.

There she was…Claire Lightning Farron, walking down the aisle in a wedding dress that had everyone's jaws to the floor. Even the bridal party was floored by the design. Although the design was simple it took everyone's breath away, especially Fang's. The brunette could only give him a glare after the smirk he shot her way in response before returning her attention to her soon-to-be wife. Lightning looked at every guest in awe, as Hope and Sazh walked her down the aisle, eyes becoming watery with happiness. Once the two men handed her off to Fang, the brunette immediately patted her misty eyes and whispered how beautiful she was in her dress, with her own emerald eyes becoming watery.

Locke began the ceremony in his usual manner – he started it with the legal lingo anyone officiating weddings have to give, as it is mandatory by law, but added his cheeky manner after the required part, which was how he was a highly-sought person to officiate weddings. He didn't give a shit who was getting married. He felt that love was love and anyone should love whoever they want. He was more concerned about having a job than who loved who and he also had Celes. This made everyone, Lightning and Fang included, laugh. It was the moment that Locke opened the ceremony for the women to exchange vows that Fang pulled out a piece of paper with the words she wanted to say to Lightning all these years.

"Claire…I mean Lightning…damn it, I mean Claire…" Fang started with her stammer, which Light gave her a comforting look and smile, encouraging her to continue, "the first moment that I saw you, all those years ago in one of my self-defense classes, I knew you were 'The One' for me. I couldn't pursue you then because of the others that were in our lives who kept us from each other. Time passed and by unknown forces, those who kept us from each other were no more. We gradually and naturally fell in love with each other and it brought us to this moment on this day. I vow to have my heart beat for only you. You truly complete me…make me whole…I want to share my love with you forever more, and only you. As we become woman and wife we become soul mates we were meant to be. Claire Lightning Farron, I will always love you."

Lightning's eyes became watery again, which Fang kissed each eye with a tenderness that made Locke shed a tear or two as well as most of the guests get teary eyed as this was a gesture Fang was known for when she and Lightning were seen in public together. It reminded him, and everyone else there, why they were perfect for each other. He looked at the pinkette, gesturing for her to say her vows to the Oerban. She took a deep breath before she went into the chest area of her dress to pull out a piece of paper, which had a poem Celes helped her on, which she began her vows by making her affectionate ramble about how much Fang meant to her and the good she brought to her life before starting to recite the piece…a similar ramble to the one she proposed to Fang with. It caused a slight chuckle from Locke and a sincere smile from Fang. Even Celes took note of this and couldn't hide her smile. The pinkette made sure to make eye contact with the brunette as she began to read…

XXX

Take My Breath Away

My dearest Oerba Yun Fang…

my one true love and soul mate,

you take my breath away.

You healed me that day,

long ago when I was hurting,

when I was lost, and alone…

little did I know you were hurting too.

You too needed to be healed, 

as you were just as lost as me,

someone without another to love.

It took me a long time to admit

that I needed you as much as

you needed me…as much

as you would tell me that I took

the time I needed to confess to you

how I really felt, I wish I would have

said it sooner than I did that night,

but I was scared beyond words,

and you assured me that it was okay,

that everything will be okay.

I vow to be only yours for all days,

for the rest of our lives

and for every life time we exist.

You complete me…make me whole,

just like I complete you, and make you whole.

To my dearest Oerba Yun Fang,

you always take my breath away…

I only hope I take your breath away

for the rest of our lives and beyond.

I will always love you, my dearest Oerba Yun Fang.

It was Fang who got misty eyed this time, along with everyone else – even Locke shed tears after that. Lightning wiped the tears from Fang's face and gave her the smile Fang fell in love with all those years ago. Locke then gestured for the rings, which were exchanged without delay. Once he pronounced Fang and Lightning married, they shared a kiss that had everyone scrambling for their cameras because it was that damn good. The newly married couple were then given a standing ovation and had to sign the paperwork before posing for photographs. Cyan offered his photography services to Lightning and Fang at a discount which they immediately accepted – Fang was a huge fan of his works and Light's friendship with Celes secured their photographer.

XXX

Sabin's twin brother Edgar runs a catering business with Terra, which was famous for their mix of cuisine from Grand Pulse, Bodhum, Figaro and other cities - not to forget that it was reasonably priced and there was something for everyone. Sabin's gift to the newly married couple was the food – although both women made more than enough to pay for the food at their reception, Sabin felt really bad for them, that they were already paying for varying parts of their day out of their own pockets, since both women's parents died when they were young. Edgar and Terra both chipped in and snagged them a honeymoon both wanted to get but couldn't afford due to time constraints. In Edgar's eyes, a friend of Sabin's is a friend of Edgar's.

The reception was held in the room next to where the ceremony was at, which was a sight to behold. With a part of the area big enough for both a dance floor and for Sezter and Celes to play and sing varying tunes to help the DJ when he needed a break from playing, Lightning sighed with content, feeling more grateful than ever for having the right people in her life as well as her now wife. The food, drinks and cake were all huge hits to the crowd – the latter of which Terra was a one-woman show on as Locke went into Bartender Mode with the drinks – alcoholic or not. Pictures of the food, drinks and cake, along with the usual reception shenanigans, were taken, along with speeches from the key players; memories no one will forget for years to come.

True to the prediction from Locke and Celes, Fang and Lightning had their private quickie during the reception, along with the Kama Sutra when they got home from the reception. As for Soda…once they were done with the Kama Sutra on each other, he was at the window sill, guarding them as they slept through the first night as wives, the first of such for the rest of their lives. He found his forever home with his two perfect humans. Fang and Lightning took each other's breath away – in every way – as they have each other and Soda.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Soda is my childhood cat - I miss him to this day...and all characters outside of Soda the cat is the property of Square Enix. Also, this is the last in this series. Have a wonderful night everyone!


End file.
